Surprise!
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Sebuah surprise yang diberikan seseorang untuk Naruto. Siapakah dia? SasuNaru/Oneshoot


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Aneh , Alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Surprise!**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mood yang bagus. Pagi itu, cuaca juga sangat bagus. Matahari bersinar hangat, langit yang berwarna biru serta angin yang bertiup tenang. Sungguh akhir pekan yang sangat sempurna.

Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto beserta istri tercintanya yaitu Kushina terlihat sedang mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya bermerk "Sport", bersiap-siap ingin melakukan lari pagi rutinnya. Sementara itu, Naruto tengah duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil ditemani oleh segelas susu dan beberapa potong roti.

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek email yang masuk hari ini." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil mengambil hp Android-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Dia mengamati satu per satu email yang masuk hari ini. Kebanyakan dari teman-teman bisnisnya dan juga para client. Naruto pun merasa lega, namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah email yang berasal dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

From : dobenobaka

To : narutopecintaramenpolepel

Sub : You know what I write

_I really miss you like the a sunflower misses the flower. But still, hope guides me, that's what gets through the day and especially the night. The hope that you're gone from sight, it will be the last time that I look upon you.._

_Ever mine, ever ours…._

_Your Teme…_

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibacanya. Yah, Naruto tahu kalau isi dari email tersebut bukan hasil karangan orang tersayangnya sendiri, tapi dia sangat tersentuh ketika membacanya. Dan dia teringat kalimat yang merupakan penutup dari email tersebut. Kalimat yang sama persis diucapkan oleh Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ternyata, dia masih ingat." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh suara bel di pintu rumahnya.

"Masih jam tujuh pagi dan sudah ada tamu yang datang?" batin Naruto.

Karena saat itu rumah Naruto dalam keadaan sepi, alhasil Naruto-lah yang mendapat jatah membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini dirumahnya.

"Ohayou. Saya dari Ringga Flower. Ada kiriman bunga.." Seorang kurir yang bertamu kerumahnya Naruto melirik nota yang ada ditangannya. "…Naruto?"

"Ah iya benar. Itu saya."

Kurir tersebut langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga matahari yang ada ditangannya kepada Naruto dan memintanya untuk menandatangani nota penerimaan. Setelah itu, si kurir pamit dari hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mendapat sebuket bunga di hari Minggu pagi." Celetuk Kushina yang selesai dari lari paginya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya itu pertanda yang baik Naruto." Sambung Minato sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk senang mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuanya itu. Dia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di atas meja ruang tamunya dan mengambil sebuah kartu yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga cantik nan indah tersebut.

_For my beloved. In love ever._

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah membaca tulisan di amplop kartu ucapan berwarna orange itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menarik keluar kartu tersebut dan membacanya dengan tidak sabaran.

_Happy anniversary Dobe_

_Oh continue to love me never misjudge the most faitful heart of your beloved._

_Every mine, every ours…_

_I love you as always_

_ Your Teme_

Tidak sampai disitu saja, kartu tempat Sasuke menuliskan pesan tersebut ternyata selembar foto kecil. Foto yang menampilkan sesosok pria tampan yang tengah berdiri dengan tengah di sebuah taman jika dilihat dari atas itu bukan taman biasa. Taman itu mempunyai bentuk yang seperti bertuliskan "Will you marry me?" Naruto terkejut melihat foto tersebut dan kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat ulah kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu.

Namun Naruto merasa ada yang janggal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini. Dimulai dari email yang berisi surat cinta, sebuket bunga matahari dan juga foto ini. Naruto menyusuri tiap jengkal foto itu dengan cermat dan matanya membelalak ketika dia melihat ada sebuah tulisan kecil di foto itu.

_08-07-2013_

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi, waktu terakhir kali melakukan web chat dengan Sasuke, rambut lelaki itu tidak seperti yang terlihat pada foto. Sedikit lebih panjang.

"A-apa mungkin dia ada disini? Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kaasan!" teriak Naruto memanggil ibundanya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau berteriak sepagi ini?" sahut Kushina yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Kaasan pasti tahu kan dimana Sasuke saat ini sekarang?"

"Lho? Kenapa kau bertanya pada Kaasan? Bukannya kau yang lebih mengetahuinya daripada Kaasan kan?

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan sepatah katapun.

"Jangan sedih nak! Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi, apakah ada kemungkinan dimana kamu bisa menemukannya. Mungkin kamu bisa menemukannya di sebuah tempat yang memiliki arti mendalam bagi kamu maupun dia." Kata Kushina mencoba menenangkan anaknya dengan memeluknya.

"Aku benci teka-teki! Dasar Teme!" batin Naruto

"Kebahagian merupakan hal yang sangat berharga dan harus diperjuangkan Naruto." Kata Kushina sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban dari semua ini. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Berputar dan membuatnya teringat sesuatu

"Sebuah tempat yang memiliki arti mendalam? Mungkinkah itu?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto melepaskan pelukan dari ibunya. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tiba di sebuah rumah mewah milik seseorang. Rumah mewah itu terlihat sangat sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Saat ini Naruto berada di depan gerbang pintu masuk yang masih terkunci dengan rapat. Naruto bahkan harus memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan karena dia tidak bisa membuka rantai yang mengunci gerbang tersebut.

Naruto mengumpat pelan sambil memanjat gerbang tersebut. Dan Naruto sampai di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu rumah itu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memanjat gerbang tersebut. Namun pintu rumah yang seharusnya terkunci itu tiba-tiba terbuka saat tubuh Naruto bersandar disana.

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ruangan yang selalu terang benderang itu masih dalam keadaan gelap. Naruto menyalakan beberapa lampu dirumah itu agar dia bisa melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri setiap jengal rumah itu. Namun hasilnya tidak ada satupun orang dirumah itu. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang yang belum diperiksanya. Di halaman belakang tersebut, terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi beberapa tanaman bunga matahari.

Semua perasaan Naruto berkumpul menjadi satu. Tapi di balik semua perasaannya itu, Naruto yakin kalau ada orang yang berada di sana walaupun dia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian, perlahan dia membuka matanya dengan perasaan takut.

Disanalah dia menemukan sesosok pria yang dicintainya itu berdiri tenang dengan gaya khasnya. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Naruto benar-benar sudah membuka matanya. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan. Dia menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru donker yang digulung sampai sikunya, celana jeans dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Dia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah taman kecil itu sambil kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantong celananya.

_Ini pasti mimpi…_

Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun bahkan tidak berkedip. Dia sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Dobe…" sapa Sasuke duluan sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Disentuhnya wajah berkulit putih bak porselin lelaki itu dengan takut-takut. Dia menatap dalam lelaki yang ada didepannya saat ini. Naruto takut kalau apa yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Ka-kau beneran Sasuke? Ini nyata?"

"Hn. Aku pulang, Naruto."

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dang menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto pelan.

"Dasar cengeng! Kenapa kau menangis Dobe? Kau terlihat seperti perempuan saja."

"Baka Teme! Aku sangat kesal padamu! Kata Naruto yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis saat kesal ataupun marah Dobe." Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat sedikit jarak dari Sasuke. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei Teme, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku sangat membencimu!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. "Aku sangat benci!"

"Hn. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke cepat membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah memperjuangkan segalanya untukmu agar bisa berada disini. Dan kamu bilang kamu sangat membenciku?"

"A-aku takut kehilanganmu Sasuke. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sangat cepat hingga posisi mereka berhadapan sangat dekat. Naruto yang belum sempat menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang akibat ulah Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini berhadapan seperti saat ini. Yah itu karena pacaran jarak jauh.

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh seperti biasanya. Kemudian dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan hangat. Sebuah ciuman yang cukup mewakili perasaan rindu yang sudah menumpuk dan akhirnya bisa tersalurkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto." Kata Sasuke pelan lalu mencium kening Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga Sasuke. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Naruto, will you marry me? Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ketika matanya berhadapan dengan mata kekasihnya yang sembab karena menangis.

"I want you to be my life for today, tomorrow, and forever.." Sasuke membuka kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin cantik dengan sebuah tulisan terukir manis disana. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Naruto bahkan ketika Sasuke selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Naruto yang masih belum bereaksi dari rasa terkejutnya itu. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan menghirup aroma shampoo yang biasa dipakai Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berkata "Yes. I will.. I'm with you now, Sasuke.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka sangat bahagia saaat , tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapa pun…

**THE END**

Yuhuuuu...

Hallo minna... Haru kembali dari hibernasi panjang \^.^/ Ada yg kangen? #dihajar readers

Akhirnya Haru muncul lagi dg fict yang geje ini

Gomen banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penulisan ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah membacanya

Mind to review?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
